Chair structures suitable for use by young children and which can function in more than one operational mode to provide amusement and hold user interest have been proposed. These structures have generally been formed of multiple sheet members, each comprised of formed sheets of plywood or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,700 to Potter et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,950 to Infanti disclose chair structures operable as a rocker in one position and as a chair in a reverse position. However, each structure employs multiple flat members as structural components of the assembled chair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,491 to Bovasso, U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,979 to Schneider and U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,834 to Wagner disclose comparable chair structures.
So far as now known, however, there has not previously been available a multi-functional chair structure comprised of only a single shape retaining, resilient, closed, generally U-shaped frame member and a seat cover which is engagable with the frame member at either one of two frame locations, the particular choice of location for cover engagement being determined by the orientation of the frame member.